Take Your Daughter to Work Day
by Exotos135
Summary: Mrs. DiMartino takes a certain someone to the Royal Woods school for "Take Your Daughter to Work" day.


The most feared day, monday, had finally arrived at the city of Royal Woods, and Mrs. DiMartino was driving her car to the Royal Woods school... Alongside her daughter.

"So, are you ready for your first day of school, darling?" Mrs. DiMartino asked as she parked behind the building.

The woman got no response, and so, she turned around to look at her child, Margo, shivering in fear.

"Margo, is something wrong?" DiMartino inquired.

"I'm not so sure about this, mom," Margo said, twiddling her fingers. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, it's definitely a good idea, sweetie!" DiMartino brushed Margo's hair. "You get to look at the place mom works at, and you may also get to meet some new friends."

Then DiMartino went back to the driver's seat and shrunk as she muttered, "Besides, I had to break my back just to convince the principal to let me bring you here, so this better be worth it."

"What did you say, mom?"

"Nothing! Let's go inside, okay?"

The pair came out of the car, and went right into the school, where Margo grabbed her mother's hand and hid behind her as she took a look around the hallways. They weren't exactly as busy as they usually were, since most students were already on their classrooms. Those that weren't ran in a flash over there, startling the girl and annoying the woman.

"Don't run on the hallways!" DiMartino shouted before turning to her daughter, and saying in a gente tone, "Listen up, Margo, we'll go to the teacher's lounge, and then after a little break, we'll see how much more of the school you can explore, okay?"

Margo nervously looked away and nodded.

Once the duo arrived at the teacher's lounge, Margo sat next to DiMartino as she took some coffee, and met a familiar face: Mrs. Johnson. "Greetings, DiMartino."

"Sup, Agnes?"

"I swear you speak more like a youngster every day," then the redheaded woman noticed Margo. "Who's the buck-toothed girl?"

"She's my daughter, Margo," DiMartino crouched and "She's my little champion, so to speak."

"You brought your daughter today, DiMartino?" Mrs. Johnson asked, earning a nod from the woman. "You know how the principal doesn't really like having any non-student children around the school in days like this, right?"

"I know, but I couldn't leave Margo at home all alone," Mrs. DiMartino answered. "Specially 'cause Shrinivas and I both have to go to work."

"Okay, but why did she go with you and not her other mother?"

"Well, you know that Shrinivas deals with kindergarteners," DiMartino twiddled her fingers. "And they can be a bit of a handful."

DiMartino winced. "Specially that Lisa Loud."

"I see... Still, are you sure this was a good idea?"

"I like to think it is, and as long as Margo gets to make some new friends, I'm happy."

 _A little bit later..._

Mrs. DiMartino and Margo were at the schoolyard, where the Royal Woods Roosters were practicing their usual routines. "These are the Royal Woods Roosters, darling," Mrs. DiMartino remarked, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Bringing the city to victory every month, without forcing everybody to wake up like farmers."

However, Margo was mostly focusing on one particular member rather than the whole team. Said member was Lynn Loud, who was getting ready to throw her ball at the batter, Clyde. Once she threw her ball, Clyde completely failed to hit it, and with that first strike, the coach blew his whistle and signaled the players to take a rest.

Once DiMartino noticed her daughter's attentive focus, she crouched down to her and said, "That's Lynn Loud, the Roosters' star player. The Roosters may only own 22% of their victories to her, but she's still one of the most popular Rooster players in Royal Woods."

Then she smiled and asked, "Would you like to meet her?"

"C-Can I?"

"Well, they're taking a break, aren't they? I don't think they would mind."

And so, Margo got off the bench and walked towards Lynn, briefly glancing at her approving mother all the while.

Once she reached her, the girl nervously greeted, "H-Hi..."

"Hi, I haven't seen you here before!" Lynn cheerfully greeted, startling Margo. "My name is Lynn Loud, and I'm the best athlete in all of Royal Woods! What's your name?"

"I'm... Margo..."

"Margo what?" Lynn inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, I gave you my full name, the least you could do is give me yours."

"Margo... Shrinivas-DiMartino."

"Two surnames huh? Does that mean your mother got remarried or something?"

"Um..."

"Hey, I'm cool with that! I think it's pretty neat."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!"

And then, the duo heard the coach blow his whistle. "Oh dang, I gotta return to practice, and you have to leave so we can practice properly," "But hey, if you get the chance to do so later, you can sign up to be our "batter girl"! I think you'd make a good batter and that."

Margo blushed and twiddled her fingers. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna force you, it's your decision."

The brunette smiled and returned to her mother as the Roosters went back to practice. "So, how's Lynn, sweetie?" DiMartino asked, brushing her daughter's hair. "Did you like meeting her?"

"She seems... Decent. Not the most humble, though."

"Well, she is the star player, they're expected to have a big ego."

Margo could only hum and look at Lynn with slight worry. Nevertheless, she followed her mother back to the teachers lounge, where she stood there for a moment in boredom. After all, since she couldn't really come with her mom on her lessons since she didn't study in the school, the girl was basically stuck in the lounge, with absolutely nothing to do.

This is when she spotted a familiar figure: Mrs. Shrinivas. "Mom?" Margo blurted.

"Hi Margo," Shrinivas walked to the girl and kissed her forehead. "Sorry I couldn't come see you first, I had to deal with some things at the kindergarten."

Shrinivas sighed, "Which is mostly related to Lisa Loud." but she quickly calmed down. "But anyway, how are you doing?"

"It's good, but, I'm bored right now," Margo answered. "I mean, mom's working so I can't come with her, but there's nothing to do here either!"

Shrinivas hummed, and got an idea. "How about I give you a pass to let you walk around the hallways? I'm sure you'll be able to find something interesting there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Margo asked.

"The only other option is stay here and do nothing."

"I'll take the hall pass, thank you very much."

Shrinivas gave her daughter the hall pass, and after kissing her cheek, Margo bolted out of the lounge as fast as she could. After dealing with the hall monitors, of course.

With that done, Margo decided to take a look around the hallways... Which were just as boring as the lounge. And what else did Margo expect? Basically anybody who she could interact with were either working, or on class.

That is, except for one particular boy she crashed with.

"Oof!"

The duo hit the ground and the first thing Margo noticed were large glasses in front of her. Next thing she knew, there was a dark-skinned geek looking for said glasses, which she recognized as the batter from the Rooster practice earlier.

She immediately gave him back his glasses, and he said "Thanks! I can't see without my-" only to pause when he realized who he was looking at. "Hey, you're the girl who Lynn spoke about!"

"And you're the batter... Wait, Lynn mentioned me?"

"Yeah, she said you could make a pretty good batter."

"She just met me, and she's already saying such things?" Margo sighed. "Look, I'm

"I'm not implying I think you want to do that either!" Clyde clarified. "I just think that, if you're interested in joining the team and becoming the batter, I wouldn't mind giving you the position. I have to warn you about something, though."

"Let me guess, it's related to that Lynn girl?"

"Yep, she can be very dang aggressive when she wants to, so, if you join, you have to be very careful.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

Clyde nodded and bolted straight for his classroom just as Margo heard something bizarre: Something similar to sound effects being shouted out loud, with the sound coming from the principal's office. The sound grew stronger and stronger up until she reached the door, which made it clear it came from there.

So, being the curious little girl she was, Margo took a peek through the keyhole and saw in the principal's office, who else? Principal Wiggins, reading an Ace Savvy comic while quietly-yet somehow loudly as well-imitating the action that was taking place.

And of course, she just had to lean even closer, which caused Margo to crash into the office, immediately catching the attention of the man.

"Um, I-It's not what it looks like?" Margo blurted with a nervous smile.

 _Back at the teacher's lounge..._

"You let Margo go out alone?!" DiMartino snapped at her spouse.

"What did you expect me to do?! Leave her at the lounge to die of boredom?!" Shrinivas shouted in response.

"Better than risking her getting on our boss's office!"

And then the loudspeaker of the lounge said:

"Mrs. DiMartino, Mrs. Shrinivas, please come to my office at once."

DiMartino and Shrinivas exchanged looks of horror before-alongside Mrs. Johnson-running as fast as they could to the principal's office, with Mrs. Johnson saying, "You just had to let her wander off on her own, didn't you, Shrinivas?"

"Oh shut up, Agnes, we don't have time for arguing!" the Indian-American answered. "As long as we get there quickly, we should be able to prevent the situation from getting worse!"

However, the pair were stopped by an unexpected hall monitor duo: Lola and Lana.

"Sorry, Mrs. Johnson and Hot-Lady-Lincoln-And-Luna-Probably-Have-A-Crush-On, but you know the rules: no running in the hallways," Lana stated.

"Girls, we don't have time for this!" Mrs. DiMartino snapped. "We have to get to the principal's office as fast as we can!"

"We don't care, follow the rules, or get in trouble," Lola hissed.

Moments later, the women were power walking their way to the principal's office. "Geez, Mr. Loud sure has some obnoxious sisters," Mrs. DiMartino muttered.

"I know, right?!" Mrs. Shrinivas growled.

Once the women managed to reach the principal's office, DiMartino opened the door and the pair came in as she said, "Mister Huggins, I-I can explain!"

Only to see the man performing a couple poses with Margo following his lead, and saying in unison:

"For the helpless without a hero, and the blind without someone to correct their way!"

Principal Huggins posed, "Ace Savvy!"

Followed by Margo doing the same, "And One-Eyed Jack!"

"Ready to save the day!"

An awkward silence followed, which was only broken when DiMartino and Shrinivas asked: "What's going on?"

"I'm just practicing my poses with your daughter," the principal answered, exchanging winks with Margo. "Turns out, we're both fans of the Ace Savvy brand of humor!"

"So we decided to try out some posing!" Margo added. "You know, for fun!"

"Wait, does that mean... You're not angry I brought Margo to the school?" DiMartino asked as the duo laughed.

"Quite the contrary!" the man brushed Margo's hair. "It's good to have another Ace Savvy fan around here, so I wouldn't mind if this kid came here every once in a while!"

"So you're saying?!"

"Yes, you can bring your daughter on the next take your daughter to work day."

Just as the DiMartinos cheered, Mrs. Johnson pointed out something important, "Won't people get suspicious when only DiMartino brings her kid to the work?"

"Good point," the principal then called to the teachers lounge. "Attention all teachers, from now on, thanks to unspecified reasons, you may bring your daughters and sons to Bring Your Daughter/Son to Work Day from now on."

The teachers audibly rejoiced at the news as the principal said, "Problem solved."

"Not really, but whatever." Shrinivas crouched and gestured at Margo. "Come here, Sweetie."

Margo returned to her mothers, but not before throwing a pose at the principal, who returned said pose before waving goodbye at the girl. With that done, the trio returned to the teacher's lounge, and for the rest of the day, nothing of interest happened.

So, once the school day was over, the three girls returned to DiMartino's car, with the woman and Shrinivas on the front seats while Margo sat on the passengers seat.

"Well, did you like to stay at where your mothers' work at, honey?" Mrs. DiMartino asked as she drove back home.

"Yeah, it was okay; I got to meet some new people, I found a new friend in the form of the principal-" Margo recapped.

"I still can't believe that you befriended our _boss_ of all people," Shrinivas folded her arms. "Although, I can't tell which is weirder: the fact you befriended him, or the fact you befriended him due to Ace Savvy."

"Well, while you do that, there's something I need to ask," Margo took a deep breath. "Moms?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" the women answered in unison.

"Could you take me to the Roosters' auditions, whenever they're available, that is?"


End file.
